


Finding My True Family

by Nightfire18



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Geeks, Gen, Geniuses, How Do I Tag, Martial Arts, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfire18/pseuds/Nightfire18
Summary: Two teenage boys decide to become superheroes. One night they meet two other boys. This meeting changes all of their lives.





	Finding My True Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! So this is my first story, so I hope y'all like it.
> 
> Sorry the summary stinks, but I don't want to give any of the story away. It is a human au. It is not particularly based off of one version of the TMNT. The characters' looks are going to be based off of the 2012 series. I will be drawing different elements from the 2003 and 2012 series. This story will also be focused mostly on Donnie, but it will also have the others' points of view.
> 
> Italics are thoughts.
> 
> This story is not beta read, so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or any related characters. I am not making any money from this story. I am just writing it for fun.

Chapter 1

Donnie's POV

**Knock Knock Knock Knock ******

********

An odd pounding noise causes me to start to regain consciousness. _What is that noise? Maybe it's that bird that keeps pecking on the window? Oh wait! It sounds like- ___

****____ ** **

"Hey, Dee! You awake, bro?" my brother whisper-yells.

****____ ** **

I groggily get up from my work bench to answer the door. "Mikey, what are you doing? It's two in the morning! Why did you wake me up?!" I whisper-yell.

****____ ** **

"Bro, did you fall asleep in the lab, again? This is like the fourth time this week. You know you have a bedroom, right?"

****____ ** **

Rolling my eyes, I reply, "Yes, Mikey, I do know I have a bedroom. Now, are you going to answer my questions?"

****____ ** **

He rubs his neck sheepishly. "Oh, sorry, bro. We were gonna go out tonight. I'm guessing you forgot?"

****____ ** **

After a minute of thought, I face palmed myself. _Oh no, I forgot. Again! _I answered him, "I'm so sorry, Mikey! I'll go get ready now."__

****______ _ _ ** **

"OK, bro. See ya in a few!" With that Mikey skips off to the roof to wait on me. Rolling my eyes fondly at my brother, I start changing into my outfit and grabbing some useful gadgets.

****______ _ _ ** **

So, before we go any further, I should probably introduce myself and explain what is going on. Hello, my name is Donatello Roberts! My friends call me Donnie or Dee, though. I am seventeen years old and will be in twelfth grade when school starts in a few weeks. I have shaggy brown hair with my bangs a bit longer than the rest of my hair. I also have a gap in between my front teeth. I also have dark brown eyes that have a crimson tint in them. I also wear purple wire-framed reading glasses though I wear them all the time, except on special occassions, like tonight. My height is 5'7". My favorite color is purple. I am also a genius, which is why i have my own lab in my house. I excel in most subjects in school, which is why bullies like to call me a geek or a nerd, though I do struggle a little in history. I also invent multiple gadgets which help my brother and me on our adventures. I'll explain our adventures in a minute; first, I have to tell you about my little brother.

****______ _ _ ** **

My brother's name is Michelangelo Roberts. Everybody calls him Mikey or Mike, though. Technically, Mikey and I are twins, but since I am four hours and twelve minutes older than him, he is considered my little brother. He has short curly blond hair and freckles. He also has bright sky blue eyes. Unfortunately, Mikey is only 5'5". His favorite color is orange. Mikey is very artistic and hyper. He also likes to joke around and prank people a lot.

****______ _ _ ** **

Alright, let me explain our adventures now. Mikey and I are superheroes. Well, some people might call us vigilantes, but that's their opinion. One day, Mikey came up to me and said we should become superheroes. At first, I thought he was reading too many comic books, then he started to explain. He told me that we already had the gadgets and excellent martial arts abilities, not to mention our mastery of our respective weapons. After he explained that though, I still wasn't convinced. Then Mikey said that he wanted to help people. He believed that we could make a real difference. The more I thought about it, the more I believed it to be true. Before I agreed to Mikey's plan, I set some rules. Since he wanted to be leader, I said that he could be if he made sure to heed my warnings. If I think a situation is too dangerous, then we retreat. We also have to be careful and make sure that we don't get in over our heads. If there are too many guys for us to take on safely, then we do not engage. I want to help people too, but I will not put my brother in danger in the process. Even though Mikey's technically the leader, he usually follows most of my plans and suggestions. He once told me, "Of course I follow your plans! I would be a terrible leader if I didn't follow the advice of a genius!" That statement made me blush and laugh at the same time. My little brother always knows how to keep me on my toes.

****______ _ _ ** **

Anyway, I should probably tell you what our outfits look like and what our weapons and names are. So, Mikey's superhero name is Turtle Titan (I call him Double T for short) and, as you can guess, his outfit resembles a turtle. He has a sea green bodysuit with a yellow "plastron" on the front and a brown "shell" on the back. The "plastron" and "shell" are actually armor which I designed. He also wears brown knee and elbow pads and green tennis shoes. He also has an orange ninja masks to protect his secret identity. His main weapons are two nunchaku, with orange leather wrapped around the middle, which can transform into kusarigama. I also designed his nunchaku. My superhero name is Midnight (after the shade of purple); Mikey calls me Middy for short. My suit looks exactly like Mikey's except I have an olive green body suit. I also wear a purple ninja mask. My main weapon is a bo staff with a retractable naginata blade. Other weapons we use are shuriken, kunai, smoke bombs, grappling hooks, and other gadgets I have created.

****______ _ _ ** **

After I got dressed, I met Mikey on the roof of our two story house. Once he spotted me, he said, "Hey, bro! You finally ready?"

****______ _ _ ** **

"Yeah, let's go!" With that, we took out our grappling hooks and shot them at the building on the other side of the street, an apartment complex with ten floors. After that, we started running across the rooftops looking for any trouble. Since this is New York City, it wasn't long until we spotted some trouble. "Turtle Titan, look down in that alleyway."

****______ _ _ ** **

"What is it, Midnight, my trusty sidekick?"

****______ _ _ ** **

With an eye roll, I answer him, "It's some Purple Dragons trying to break into a jewelry store." There were two of them standing guard, two trying to pick the lock, seven of them looking really bored, and one yelling at the two picking the lock.

****______ _ _ ** **

"Hurry up, you idiots! We're gonna get caught!"

****______ _ _ ** **

Once Mikey spotted them, he pulled out his nunchaku and said, "Come on, let's stop them!"

****______ _ _ ** **

I quickly grabbed his shoulder. "Wait! Let me assess the situation first."

****______ _ _ ** **

"Mikey huffed, "Alright, but hurry up before they get in the building."

****______ _ _ ** **

"It'll just take a minute." I should probably explain who the Purple Dragons are. They are a group of low-life street thugs who commit all kinds of crimes, from small crimes like purse snatching and vandalism to large crimes like robbery and murder. Most of them are teenagers who have nothing better to do or no place to stay. Even though most of them are teenagers, they are the most dangerous gang in New York. Sometimes, the Purple Dragons team up with the Foot Clan, as well. I'll tell you about the Foot Clan later.

****______ _ _ ** **

Once I was finished assessing the situation, I realized the danger was minimal. The only weapons they had were pipes, bats, and a few knives; there were no guns. Since there were only twelve of them, we could easily beat them if we are cautious. "Okay, boss. We can beat them if we are careful." I always tell Mikey to be careful because sometimes he forgets.

****______ _ _ ** **

"Don't worry, I'll be careful," he rolls his eyes. "Now, let's kick some butt!" With that, he jumps down into the alleyway and I pull out my bo staff and follow. I was going to tell him that we should sneak up on them, but I was too late. "Hey, dudes! This is not your lucky day. You just got caught by New York's two most famous superheroes. Do you want to give up now?" And with that, he put his hands on his hips and struck a pose.

****______ _ _ ** **

After a moment of stunned silence from the Purple Dragons, one of them spoke up, "Um... Who are you?"

****______ _ _ ** **

I face palm. Mikey looks aghast. "We're Turtle Titan and Midnight, dude! Come on, you must have heard of us, we're superheroes!"

****______ _ _ ** **

Another Purple Dragon, who I assume is the leader of this group because he was yelling at the two picking the lock earlier, replied, "I don't care who you are! We're gonna bust your heads in cause ya interrupted us!" He motions to his men and all of the Purple Dragons charge at us.

****______ _ _ ** **

Mikey yells his catch phrase, "Booyakasha!" Two of them rush at us. With a quick swipe of my bo staff and a spin of Mike's nunchaku, the first two are knocked unconscious. We both quickly turn to face the rest of the Purple Dragons. The rest of them pause. Apparently, we surprised them. They didn't expect us to know how to fight. They then decide to attack us in a group. Three of them go after Mikey and three come after me. I have to turn away from Mikey to fight my enemies, but by the sound of the grunts, yells, and exclamations, it seems that he is doing fine.

****______ _ _ ** **

The first enemy comes at me with a knife aimed at my abdomen, but I swat his hand with the end of my bo and he loses his weapon. After that, I hit him in the gut and he goes down, then I turn to face my next enemy. This one comes at me with a bat and I block a few of his blows. I then sense a fourth Purple Dragon trying to sneak up behind me. After I block a hit from the bat aimed at my head, I use the other end of my bo to hit the guy behind me in the gut. He drops his pipe and while he is doubled over clutching his stomach, I spin behind him and bring my bo down on his head. I then start spinning my bo. This distracts my remaining two enemies long enough for me to use my bo to vault over them. Before they have time to turn around, I smack them both in the back of the head and they crumple to the concrete.

****______ _ _ ** **

Once I finish my battle, I look up to see how Mikey is doing. I see two Purple Dragons unconscious at his feet; and he is fighting three more of them. Once I see that he is relatively uninjured, I turn my attention to the leader. He takes out two knives and glares at me. "I can't believe you pipsqueaks took out my men. No matter, there's no way you can beat me! Once I'm done with you, I'm gonna gut your little friend!"

****______ _ _ ** **

_Oh no, he did **not **just threaten Mikey! He just made a big mistake. **No one **threatens my little brother! _"Bring it on, Pretty Boy!" I sneer. He doesn't seem to like that. _Good! _With a growl, he charges. He starts slashing at me and I start blocking. While I fight him, I notice that he is a much better fighter than his cronies were. While I dodge, my mind starts analyzing his fighting style. After a few moments, I notice that his left foot lags a bit and seems to be weaker than his right. _Probably an old injury, _I muse. I smirk, _I can use that. ________********_

****____******_____ _ ** ** ** _ _ _ _ ** **

"What are you smiling at?" the Purple Dragon demands.

****____******_____ _ ** ** ** _ _ _ _ ** **

"Oh, nothing," I retort, "just this." I fake a jab to his left shoulder. He goes to block it which leaves him open. I quickly drop my staff down and knock his right leg out from under him which leaves him off balance. I shove my shoulder into him, and down he goes. I then quickly press a pressure point on his neck before he can react. He passes out. I look over to Mikey and see that he has just finished with his enemies and is putting his nunchaku away. While I catch my breath, Mikey starts walking over to me. I ask him, "Are you okay, bro?"

****____******_____ _ ** ** ** _ _ _ _ ** **

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" I nod. "You can put your bo away now. Let's continue our patrol. The cops will be here to pick up these crooks soon."

****____******_____ _ ** ** ** _ _ _ _ ** **

I hear Mike but I don't answer him. For some reason, I feel uneasy. We defeated all of the Purple Dragons, so why do I have a bad feeling? My ninja senses are telling me something is wrong, but I don't know what.

****____******_____ _ ** ** ** _ _ _ _ ** **

Just as I'm about to ask Mikey if he senses anything, he interrupts me. "By the way, thanks for the save back there, bro!"

****____******_____ _ ** ** ** _ _ _ _ ** **

This catches my attention. I furrow my brows in confusion, "What save?"

****____******_____ _ ** ** ** _ _ _ _ ** **

Mike rolls his eyes, "You know. The shuriken you threw that cut that guy's hand. It caused him to drop his pipe and saved me from getting a big bump on the head. So thanks!" He smiles at me.

****____******_____ _ ** ** ** _ _ _ _ ** **

"Double T, I have no idea what you're talking about. I was too busy with my own fight to save you. I didn't throw that..." I trail off. My ninja senses are really picking something up now. Add that to what Mikey told me. I spot something glinting in the alley behind Mikey. My eyes widen in horror. _Oh no! _"GET DOWN!!" I yell at Mikey as I shoulder him out of the way. I quickly spin my bo to stop the shuriken that are coming our way. Unfortunately, my bo only stops four of them. The fifth one slices my left upper arm before hitting the wall behind me.__

****____******_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** _ _ _ _ ** **

Mikey looks at me in horror. "MIDDY!" he shouts. He immediately starts to examine my arm.

****____******_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** _ _ _ _ ** **

"I'm okay, boss," I reassure him. I then apply pressure with my right hand to stop the bleeding. "Besides, it looks like we have company." I nod to the direction from which the shuriken came from. Mikey looks to where I indicated and gasps as he sees a figure in the shadows.

****____******_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** _ _ _ _ ** **

"Ain't it past your bedtime, squirts?" the mystery person drawls.

****____******_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** _ _ _ _ ** **

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the cliffhanger, but I need to end the chapter here.
> 
> So I know that the TMNT are fifteen in the series and I made them seventeen, but it is important to the story.
> 
> So technically, Donnie is the boss. But he is being a good big brother and letting Mikey lead as long as he doesn't put them in danger.
> 
> So I did decide to use Mikey's superhero name Turtle Titan from the 2003 series. I had to make up Donnie's superhero name. I know there are comics and maybe stories with a character named Midnight in the TMNT universe, but this is not related. I found out there is a shade of purple called midnight and I thought it sounded cool.
> 
> I also know they would probably live in an apartment complex, but it is necessary to this story for them to live in a house. I would like to admit that I know next to nothing about New York City and its set up. I am just making this up and it is necessary to the story.
> 
> These Purple Dragons don't show up again do I didn't feel like giving them names. Also, I apologise for the fight scene. I do not think I will be very good at writing fight scenes, but I will do my very best.
> 
> Donnie is a better fighter than Mikey because he is the older brother who has trained more. He also has better ninja senses, again because of practice. Donnie is a very protective big brother.
> 
> I will try to update as soon as I can. I do not think I will be able to make a regular schedule. I will update whenever I have time. Sorry for the super long auhor's note.
> 
> Reviews are appreciated. Thank you for reading my story! :)


End file.
